User blog:BigBadSquid/Ranking Kirby Villains: Worst to Best
This list will only include the primary and main antagonists of the main titles of the franchise, as including every villain from the series as well as the spin-offs would be quite a lot of work for someone like me. Without further or do, here is a ranking of the Kirby villains, from the worst to the best. (Note: this is my own opinion, if you like or hate more than what I have, then that's fine, I won't judge you.) *'Dark Nebula': Easily without a doubt the weakest villain in the series. He adds nothing to the plot of Squeak Squad other than a Bigger Bad to possess Daroach, even when Daroach was an impressive villain since the start. Heck, Dark Nebula's already dead in less than a few seconds after you begin the final battle against him, no Phase 2, nothing. *'Dark Crafter': While most villains have some type of backstory to describe who they are, this guy has NOTHING. He's also taken out in a disappointingly manner, with just a rocket blasting into him, a being of DARK MATTER. Plus, a blob of stolen colors? That's the best design they could make for a color bandit? *'Yin-Yarn': I know his goal is to conquer Popstar and even managed to succeed, but how is turning everything into yarn going to help you? *'Dark Mind': Just a flaming eye with some human head. Heck, King D-Mind was more creative in design, and he was from a spin-off! *'King Dedede': As a villain, Dedede is nothing but incompetent, the only thing he does is steal food to satisfy his greedy appetite. In the later games, he's more helpful than he is threatening. The only time he ever came dark was in King Dedede's Revenge for Super Star Ultra. *'Lord Nightmare': He has the marks as the first Kirby villain who is classified as Pure Evil, doing the most atrocious actions in order to achieve his plans in domination of the universe... in the anime adaptation. In the games... meh. *'Necrodeus': He's another one of the generic doomsday villains, but his design is interesting as a giant floating skull. *'Drawcia': Other than her position as an evil sorceress painter, which I find oddly impressive, and her catchy theme, she doesn't add much. *'Void Termina': Poor Void Termina, he had so much potential to be a clever villain, given how he's supposedly the TRUE Dark Matter, but his ambiguity and amorality keep him from being a pure evil monster. At least his boss fight was easily the best in the game. *'Meta Knight': Meta Knight starts where the villains become actually interesting, even if the only evil thing he has done was to seize control of Dream Land so he could stop laziness. *'Dark Matter': This is about the Dark Matter who appears in Dreamland 2 and Planet Robobot. He's great and everyone knows it, as he's the beginning of the Dark Matter race, but why did his motive have to be loneliness? Nothing bad about it, but his motive could have been something more sinister and threatening other than "I want to have friends". *'Zero'/'Zero Two': Unlike the other doomsday monsters, he actually managed to come back as a spirit to get revenge on Popstar, so he has that. *'Star Dream': "Enjoy your destruction." Seriously, how cool would this thing be if it was another Skynet? *'Magolor': Magolor has a lot of things going for him, tricking Kirby out of all people to achieve his plan. Too bad he redeems himself by the next installment, he could've made an impressive reoccurring adversary. *'Queen Sectonia': Long live the queen. B-) *'President Haltmann': With his heartbreaking and troubled backstory, Haltmann is one of those villains whose tragedy hits you hard, which makes it much more depressing once he is destroyed as a memory in his computer, and yet all he wished to achieve was to see his missing daughter one last time, even though he did see her, but no longer recognized who she was. Definitely the saddest villain in the series. *'Hyness': This guy's crazy attitude just cracks me up in the black comedy variety, but I still found him lackluster compared to other crazy humorous villains, like Zant or Kefka Palazzo. *'Dark Meta Knight': Beyond more interesting than his lackluster master. He's responsible for trapping Meta Knight within the Dark World with plans to merge his and the Dream Land world together, and the one responsible for turning Sectonia to the dark side with the black mirror. *'Galacta Knight': Galacta Knight is straight up awesome. Each game he shows up in leaves me amazed on how badass HAL can make him, even if he becomes one with a butterfly out of all things. Galacta Knight for Smash! *'Marx': No one can ever topple over Marx, he is THE Kirby antagonist. Category:Blog posts